Blacksouls! The Pirate crew grows
3rd crew mate Shakira Marie After Cool Titanium started his pirate crew and found his first crew mate Icarium he is looking for some strong people which wants to join his crew. On one morning they finnaly saw an island and hoped to find there someone. Cool Titanium: '''We almost reached our first island as a pirate crew. '''Icarium: This is the perfect island to look for a new team mate. They have stayed on the other side of the island where is only a big forest. They are going through the forest and they see a pig and want to kill it and eat. Icarium takes his sword and wants to kill the pig, but a inject hits him in his arm and he lost the feeling in his arm. '' '''Icarium:' Who was that?! ???: Get away from the pig! It hasn´t done anything wrong. Cool Titanium disappears and appears back with a girl in his hands. Cool Titanium: 'You had made the mistake that you spoke … who are you? '???: You don´t need to now that! She bited Cool in his arm but it only hurted for her teeth. ???: OK. I´m Shakira Marie. Let me go now. Cool Titanium: Was that so hard? Shakira Marie: If your so hungry you can eat by me. Icarium: Yeeh! Finnaly something to eat. Cool and Icarium gone with Shakira trough the forest and came in a small town. Everyone starts to greet Shakira. They are getting on a small way that is going trough the town to a small hill. Icarium: Are you something like a celebrity int his town? Shakira: No. I´m the only doctor int his town and beacuse of that everybody loves me. Cool looked at her and says with a smily face to her. Cool Titanium: You could join our crew, we need a doctor. Shakira: No … i don´t know you guys good enough. There is my house. Icarium looked at her with a big smily face. Icarium: Which? This big one?? Shakira: Yes. Icarium: Oh this is great!! They got in the house and they sit on chairs. The table was big and there were around ten chairs. '' '''Cool Titanium:' Are you alone in sich a big house? Do you have a family? Shakira: Yes, and i have a family but they aren´t at home now. She brought then a big plate full with meat and other food. Icarium smilies and screams. Icarium: Oh this is so good!! Thousand times better than your cooked potatoes Cool. Cool Titanium: I can cook potatoes and what can you Icarium? Nothing! They all start to laugh. They heard that cannons were launched. They goes out and saw that they are attacking the town. Cool Titanium: Why is the marine attacking this town? Shakira Marie: My father is a scientist and he made a new weapon but he don´t wants to give the plans for the weapon to the marine. They have catched him and from then they are holding him catched on a small marine base on the other side of the town. Icarium looks seriously to Cool and takes his sword. Icarium: I know Cool that you will rescue him now. Cool Titanium: First lets destroy this idiotic ship! Cool gathers liquid titanium on his arm and launches a long ranged attack. A big titanium fist hits the ship on the right side. Icarium runs to the ship and jumps on it. With some fast attacks all the marines were laying on the ground. Cool makes an enormous hammer out of his right arm and hits the ship. The ship broke. Cool Titanium: Attacking a town isn´t really nice. Now take us to the marine base. Shakira took them to the marine base. Cool hits it with a big titanium fist. Marine soldiers are coming out of the marine base.Icarium slashes some of them and they fall on the ground. Cool overlays then his fists with titanium and hits some marines with 100 titanium punches. Some marines flew while the other were knocked out by Cool and Icarium. They got int he base and see a dead man. Shakira: Oh no! No! No! No! My dad! Shakira starts to cry and falls on the ground. Cool looked much more serious than before. He left the base and he went to the harbour. Cool Titanium: Who has give you the permission to just kill people!!! Cool made his both hands in big titanium hands and destroyed every marine ship in the harbour. After he destroyed the last ship in the harbour Shakira came to Cool. Shakira Marie: Cool … i want to join your crew! Cool Titanium: We have a doctor! 4th crew mate Sip Mavebeard One morning after the Blacksouls got their new crew mate. Icarium was the first who woke up. He takes the spyglass and starts to speak with himself. Icarium: Let me see where we are … I have no idea, i hope Shakira nows something about the things that a navigator does. Shakira wake up and goes out on the deck. She asks Icarium sleepy. Shakira: Where are we? Icarium looks a bit confused into the sea. Icarium: Hmmm, on the sea. Shakira looks angry at Icarium. Shakira: I KNOW THAT!! Icarium: '''Sorry, but I´m only a swordsman. '''Shakira: Luckily I know something about navigation. Cool goes out of the cabin, and starts arguing. Cool Titanium: Why are you so loud!! Shakira: Sorry captain. Cool Titanium: How late is it now? Shakira: It´s 11 in the morning. How have you all today navigate with your ship and found the islands. Cool Titanium: I don´t know, I found accidently the islands. Shakira: From now on I will navigate this ship. Have you a log pose? Cool Titanium: No. Shakira: You´re the luckiest man on the world!! Do you know that you now should be dead?! Cool looks at Shakira with a big smile and says relaxed. Cool Titanium: But I´m still alive. Shakira: Thanks good I have one. During they are speaking a strange man in a rowboat cames near the Black Hawk. He jumps on the Black Hawk and the Blacksouls are surprised. Cool takes his sword and prepares to attacks. ???: You don´t need to attack. I´m Sip Mavebeard but call me Sip. Cool Titanium: Why are you on our ship? Sip: I´m searching for a pirate crew which I can join. Icarium: You´re in. Shakira: Icarium you still don´t know him and isn´t the captains job to accept crew mates? Cool Titanium: I can´t accept you before I know your powers. Sip transforms in a hybrid bison and after that in a full bison. '' '''Icarium:' Nice, a zoan devil fruit user. Shakira: I see a marine ship! Cool Titanium: Then lets see what you can Sip. They are all yours. Sip transforms himself in a hybrid bison and jumps on the marine ship. He punches a marine and the marine flies over the ship into the sea. Then he quickly punches the other marines and the ship is empty. A big marine officer comes out of the cabine and punches Sip in his stomach. Sip is thrown some centimeters back. He counters with a punch also in his stomach and then kicks him in the air. Sip jumps over the marine officer and hits him with his legs in the ground. He falls trough the floor and lands on a floor down. The ship is empty. Cool Titanium: Will you still join my crew? Sip: I don´t have to go anywhere else, I´m yours! 5th crew mate Masahira Dendei The strawhats have a new crew mate but the day is still not over. Icarium is fishing. A big fish bites and he wants to pull it out. He pulls the fish out but in the time when the fish was pulled out oft he water a big sea monster eat the fish. Icarium: You idiotic fish! Icarium takes his sword and slashes it. The ship is shaking, and the other crew mates are coming out to see what happens. Shakira: What have you done?! Icarium: I fished us lunch. The big sea monster was cutted in half from Icarium and one half fall on the deck. Shakira: But who nows how to cook such a big fish? Icarium: Should I then throw it back in the sea? Cool Titanium: No, some parts of it we could bake. I will cook it. Cool cutts some meat from the fish and takes it in the kitchen. After some time he calls everybody to come in. Cool Titanium: Hey, it´s finished. Shakira: I hope it´s good. They are trying the fish. Everyone spited it out. Icarium: This is the worst thing I ever eat!! Shakira: '''What have you done with this?! '''Sip: This is really bad! Cool Titanium: Sorry… but we have some fruits from an island. Icarium: Yeah, bring it! After they all eat they go out. Sip: Cool I see an island! Shakira: Yes, the log pose is showing on that island. They all got on the island. The island is covered with a big jungle. Cool Titanium: I and Sip are going to find something to eat in this jungle, Shakira and Icarium you will protect the ship. Cool and Sip entered the jungle. A bird flew above Cool. Sip: Do you think we will find something? Cool gets a fruit from a tree. Cool Titanium: We just need to look right. In that time on the beach. Another ship is coming toward the island. Icarium: Shakira I will take them. The ship stops. A women comes out of the ship. Icarium takes his sword. Thw women prepares to attack. The both pushed them of the ground but another women stops them. ???: Mother we aren´t here to make trouble. Icarium: Why have you stopped us? ???: I don´t need to explain it. Oh I forgot, I´m Masahira, Masahira Dendei and who are you two? Icarium: I´m Icarium and this is Shakira. Shakira: Hello. Masahira: Now I remember. I read one day something about us, you are the Blacksouls, right? Icarium: '''Yeah. '''Masahira: Where is your captain? Shakira: 'He is in the jungle. ''Cool and Sip come out of the jungle. They wear a pig, and fruits. '''Icarium: '''Hey captain. Here is another pirate crew. '''Masahira: Do you now how to cook this pig? If not I could do it for you. Cool Titanium: Yeah that would be nice. Masahira got with the Blacksouls on their ship and prepared the pig. It´s smelling delicous. They all sit around the table and started to eat. Icarium: It´s so delicious! Masahira: Thanks. Cool Titanium: Masahira will you join our crew as a cook? Masahira: Hm, it´s time to get away from my parents, OK I will join! After some time the Blacksouls finally got some crew mates, but they new adventure is not far away. Category:Stories